Open Relationship
by alessandra98
Summary: Se suponía que solo iba a ser sexo... ninguno de los cuatro se imaginó que acabarían así. [NaruInoSasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Open Relationship**

 **Prólogo**

Cualquier mujer que diga que las mujeres se contentan en su relación con solo tomarse de manos, abrazos, y besos en la mejilla o es una mojigata o está mintiendo. Lo más probable es la segunda opción.

A las mujeres les gusta el sexo tanto como a los hombres. Cierto, los hombres son más visuales y casi siempre están pensando sobre aquello. Pero en el momento del acto, ambas partes lo disfrutaban de igual manera. Y también les gustaba hablar de ello con sus amigos.

-El sexo con Naruto es fantástico… pero últimamente siento que algo hace falta- comentó Ino desanimadamente tirándose en la cama de su mejor amiga. Sakura se sonrojó, ella e Ino hablaban de estos temas con frecuencia pero aún le causaba pudor oírla ser tan abierta sobre eso.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-No lo sé- la rubia miró fijamente a su amiga – Sakura… ¿alguna vez has besado a una chica?

El rostro de la Haruno pasó de rosado a rojo. Incómoda por la inquisidora mirada de la rubia desvió sus ojos jade hacia la pared. Pero Ino se había movido de su posición acostada y ahora la encaraba.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar impaciente. –Quizás esto es lo que nos hace falta.

Sakura, que también se encontraba en el mismo dilema con Sasuke, se dejó influenciar por las palabras de la Yamanaka.

Ambas chicas cerraron sus ojos y acercaron sus rostros lentamente. Esta sería su primera vez besando a otra femenina. Muchas veces habían escuchado que los veinte era la edad para explorar la sexualidad y experimentar nuevas sensaciones. Sus labios estaban casi rozándose…

-¡NO!- gritaron las dos al unísono y se separaron. No podían hacer eso. Se miraron con algo de vergüenza y después se echaron a reír.

-Ok, al menos sabemos que _eso_ no es lo que necesitamos- dijo Sakura aliviada por no tener que haber besado a su mejor amiga.

-Sí, pero entonces qué- Ino volvió a caer sobre las almohadas derrotada.

Ella y Naruto llevaban saliendo poco más de un año y su relación solo iba en mejora. Nunca se imaginó que el hiperactivo rubio podría llegar a ser tan increíble novio. Y ni hablar de sus habilidades en la recámara. El que estuviese insatisfecha la hacía sentir culpable. Sin embargo, un par de meses atrás descubrió que el otro rubio se sentía de la misma manera. Como pareja no habían quejas, pero a veces el sexo no era lo suficiente.

Intentaron diversificarlo: nuevas posiciones, nuevos lugares, roleplay… les traían gratificación en el momento, mas no a largo plazo.

-Sasuke y yo leemos Icha Icha antes de…- confesó Sakura muy avergonzada como para completar la frase.

A Ino se le cayó la boca sorprendida -¡Frente, son unos pervertidos!- molestó pegándole con un almohadón.

-¡Cállate cerda!- bramó devolviéndole el golpe con otra almohada. Continuaron su guerra por un par de minutos más hasta que Ino bajó su almohada, rendida.

-¿Y les funciona?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-Ya no tanto como antes- dijo con aire de preocupación.

Sasuke y ella eran novios desde hace dos años. Estar con él era todo lo que siempre había soñado. La personalidad de Sasuke era difícil, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto y sabía que aquello no era el problema. Su relación florecía, pero su vida sexual se marchitaba. Sasuke era un dios en la cama, pero Sakura no sentía tanto interés en hacerlo como antes.

Amaba a su novio con locura, y quería resolver aquel problema pero como poder sí ni siquiera sabía que lo causaba.

-Sakura- la llamó Ino devolviéndola al presente. –Tengo una idea.

 _Oh no_ , pensó la pelirrosa. La experiencia le había enseñado a desconfiar de las ideas de la rubia.

-Hagámoslo todos juntos- anunció Ino con una sonrisa. Los ojos verde de su mejor amiga se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿Estás loca, Ino-cerda?!- no podía creer lo que la rubia acababa de sugerir, era desquiciado. -¿Q-qq-quieres una… _orgía?_ – la palabra sonaba espeluznante.

-Escúchame antes de negarte - Ino adoptó una cara y tono de seriedad y se sentó frente a su mejor amiga. –No compartiríamos. Sabes que te mataría si pones un dedo sobre Naruto.- bromeó guiñándole un ojo. Pero Sakura sabía que lo decía en serio. Ino era extremadamente celosa.

-Pero sería como el Icha Icha en vivo. Tú y yo siempre hemos vivido en competencia, es lo que nos mueve y es parte de cada aspecto de nuestras vidas: quién es la más bonita, la más fuerte, la más inteligente… ¿Por qué no quién es la mejor en la cama? Nuestro instinto competitivo nos haría disfrutar de la situación al máximo. ¿No crees?

Sakura meditó en las palabras de Ino. Todavía sonaba como un plan descabellado, pero al menos tenía un buen fundamento. Muchas veces con Sasuke, no había motivación, el sexo era bueno pero era predecible. Tener que 'competir' contra otra pareja definitivamente haría las cosas más interesantes.

-¿Crees que Naruto y Sasuke acepten?- el plan de Ino sonaba bien, pero sin el consentimiento de sus novios no se podría llevar a cabo.

-Claro- aseguró Ino, virando los ojos. –Son hombres.

-Y sí no, los obligamos- agregó Sakura, que ahora estaba completamente a bordo con la idea.

§§§

Sasuke y Naruto creían que sus novias habían perdido la razón, pero no podían negar que estaban gustosos de complacerlas. Después de todo, era una fantasía hecha realidad.

Al fin había llegado la noche en que las parejas habían planeado que sucedería. Entre los cuatro decidieron que sería mejor ser discretos acerca del asunto, y viajaron a las afueras de Konoha, donde nadie los reconocería, y se hospedaron en una habitación doble de un hotel que contaba con onsen privado.

Al principio había sido como una cita doble común. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante, caminaron por el pueblito, y cuando regresaron a su hotel, disfrutaron de los baños termales. Rieron y hablaron de temas triviales. Pero el aire alrededor suyo estaba cargado de tensión mezclada con expectativa. Los cuatro estaban muy emocionados por lo que iban a hacer, pero también nerviosos.

Jamás habían hecho algo así y no tenían idea de cómo comportarse o como iniciarlo. Sus dedos se estaban empezando a arrugar en el agua, y la incomodidad crecía con el silencio.

Ino respiró profundo para armarse de valor, ella había sido la instigadora y era justo que fuera quien tomará la iniciativa. Todavía dentro del ofuro, se sentó entre las piernas de su novio y comenzó a besarlo.

A medida que el beso se intensificaba, Naruto le soltó la parte superior de su bañador y comenzó a masajear con sus senos. Ino había tenido razón, el simple hecho de tener a Sakura y Sasuke mirándolos multiplicaba su excitación por mil.

Sakura no podía creer lo excitada que se sentía por el show frente a ellos. Después que el shock inicial se disipará, agarró el rostro de su novio y se besaron con tanta intensidad que su cuerpo entero estalló en pocos segundos.

Pronto la habitación se inundó de gemidos y gruñidos, la temperatura entre los cuerpos era insoportable y para la segunda ronda tuvieron que trasladarse a las camas. Y la noche entera se pasó así. Los cuatro amigos embriagados de placer, disfrutando de sus parejas como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

No fue hasta la madrugada que cayeron rendidos, sus cuerpo exhaustos por sus vigorosas actividades. El silencio nuevamente se apoderó de la habitación. Hasta que Naruto lo irrumpió.

-Eso fue increíble, dattebayo- los otros tres rieron al típico comentario, sus mentes todavía flotando en la nube de pasión. Había sido más que increíble.

§§§

Quedaba corto decir que sus vidas sexuales habían mejorado. En las últimas semanas habían descubierto un nuevo nivel de placer que nunca habían alcanzado en años de relación.

Habían limitado sus 'encuentros' a una vez a la semana, y ya no les importaba donde. El resto de los días eran para deleite privado, y no se podían quitar el uno de encima del otro. Ino y Naruto se iban cada noche a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro después de una buena tanda. Y Sasuke y Sakura ya no luchaban con desmotivación, ahora el problema era no tener suficiente momentos en el día para hacerlo.

Pero como dicen, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.

Lo disfrutaron por varios meses, pero eventualmente lo inevitable sucedió.

Ya que a veces en sus encuentros semanales los ojos de Ino viajaban hacia el miembro de Sasuke y se preguntaba como se sentiría dentro de ella. Y a veces Naruto se concentraba en la perfecta 'O' que formaban los labios de Sakura al alcanzar su clímax, para él poder llegar al suyo. Y a veces Sasuke se distraía con los bamboleantes senos de Ino, y sus manos picaban por querer apretujarlos. Y a veces Sakura se imaginaba a Naruto encima suyo, haciéndola gritar como lo hacía a Ino.

Y los 'a veces' se hicieron más y más frecuentes hasta llegar al punto que era obvio. Ya ninguno de los cuatro podía disimular la atracción que se había formado hacia las contrapartes de la pareja opuesta.

Decidieron cortar por lo bueno, por el bien de su amistad, y para concentrase en su relación. Esta separación no duró ni dos semanas.

Se necesitaban, necesitaban ese estímulo que les daba el tener relaciones lado a lado. Se habían vueltos adictos a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas en esos encuentros. Y no solo la querían de vuelta, querían más.

Su ambición se convirtió en su perdición.

Una noche entre copas, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no sería el fin del mundo compartirse entre ellos. Después de todo eran mejores amigos que se conocían de toda la vida, y la confianza que se tenían era de acero inoxidable. Sabían que ninguno trataría de 'robarles' a sus respectivas parejas. Estaban seguros de que la atracción física que sentían hacia el otro jamás podría evolucionar a algo más, por respeto a la amistad que se tenían.

Solo sería sexo, y lo limitarían a solo en la presencia de los otros, a sus encuentros semanales. Lo harían por diversión y para sazonar su vida sexual. ¿Qué mal podría salir de eso?

* * *

 **Estoy obsesionada con los triángulos amorosos y decidí llevarlo al siguiente nivel, o sea que este fic será como un cuadrado amoroso jajaja. Y desde ya me gustaría aclarar que no habrá yaoi o yuri involucrado.**

 **Es apenas el prólogo, más adelante desarrollaré mejor y en más detalles las relaciones entre los cuatro y las repercusiones que traerá esta relación abierta.**

 **Siento que es una idea medio rara, así que no estoy muy segura si la continuaré o no. Pero por el momento aquí está.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos,**

 **Alessandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Open Relationship**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Para Eri, que hace rato me viene pidiendo (acosando) por la continuación**_

Esa noche no hubo ninguna dubitación, ni vergüenzas, ni incomodidades. Habían esperado mucho tiempo por esto, varias semanas de hecho. Ellos habían acordado entre todos que sería más prudente esperar al último fin de semana de ese mes. No podían precipitar una decisión de semejante magnitud a una noche de copas. Tenían que pensarlo muy bien. Y lo habían hecho, sin vacilación sabían que eso era lo que querían. Lo que necesitaban.

Llegaron a la habitación y manos ágiles pronto encontraron las ropas que cubrían los cuerpos de las personas que tanto habían figurado en sus fantasías. No hubo cabida para palabras o miradas avergonzadas, fueron directo al grano.

Para Naruto la experiencia era simplemente surreal. Desde que era sólo un crío había deseado a Sakura. Al principio era un crush de niños, ella era bonita y lo ignoraba: ;a combinación perfecta para gustarte alguien a esa edad. Con el paso de los años se convirtió en algo más, una atracción más profunda…de hecho ya no era atracción, era admiración que eventualmente dio paso al amor. Era un deseo de protegerla, pero a la vez la seguridad de saber que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse a sí sola; mezclado con el componente sexual de cualquier enamoramiento.

De pequeño, las fantasías eran inocentes: imaginarse como se sentiría rozar sus labios, y hasta con sus senos…pero como era de esperar, con el paso del tiempo, cuando en su adolescencia su cerebro liberó señales hormonales que viajaron por todo su flujo sanguíneo, las urges se volvieron incontrolables. El carácter pasional había evolucionado. Pero la persona que protagonizaba sus fantasías siempre era la misma. Sakura.

Las manos de ella estaban entrelazadas detrás de su nuca jugando con sus cortas hebras rubias. Sus labios por fin unidos en ese beso con el que él había soñado tanto. Los dedos suyos estaban deshaciendo el agarre de su sostenedor, liberando de esa prisión de encajes a sus dos modestos montículos. Uno creería que después de un año con Ino, no se impresionaría con algo menos que una copa D. Pero la pequeña copa A de la pelirrosa para sus ojos eran perfectos, preciosos.

Con manos decididas los agarró y comenzó a masajear, satisfactoriamente sintió como los botoncitos rosados se erguían bajo el contacto. No tardó mucho en llevarse uno a la boca. Y el gemido que emergió de los labios rosa de Sakura fue una dulce sinfonía para sus oídos. Mientras se amamantaba de ellos subió la mirada y se encontró con ese par de gemas verdes que lo miraban nublados por la excitación, y que transmitían todo el deseo que ella sentía hacia él. Al fin ella le estaba correspondiendo.

Sakura tomó su cabeza por los lados y lo atrajo hacia sus labios para nuevamente fundirlos con los suyos. Sus delicadas manos lo despojaron de la única prenda que aún lo cubría y se enroscaron con firmeza sobre su dureza. La intensidad del contacto lo obligó a romper el beso y recostar su frente sobre el hombro de ella, donde gruñó guturalmente al compás de las rítmicas caricias de su pequeña mano.

Suavemente la empujó sobre el colchón, derrumbándose sobre ella. Sus intimidades perfectamente alineadas se rozaron pero todavía las separaban una delgada barrera de algodón. Naruto podía sentir el calor y humedad que calaba de su centro y como se cernía sobre su miembro haciéndolo palpitar.

Él besó su cuello dando inicio al delicado recorrido de sus labios sobre la cremosa piel blanca de su antigua compañera. Su nariz detectó la fragancia que brotaba de sus poros…Sakura olía a cerezos, ¿se imaginan?

Besó sus pechos, su vientre, a la altura del ombligo se detuvo y recorrió el pequeño hoyo con su lengua para después soplar dentro de este. La fría sensación causó que Sakura arqueara su espalda en respuesta. La torturó así por unos segundos más, mientras sus manos trabajaban en despojarla de sus bragas, decidió desplazar su lengua hasta sus caderas y continuó bajando peligrosamente acercándose a su monte venus.

Siempre se había preguntado si sus vellos serían rosa como los de su cabello, pero al igual que su novia, Sakura se depilaba. Sin embargo, rosa es lo que quería ver y fue lo que encontró cuando se colocó en medio de sus muslos y sus ansiosos dedos separaron sus pliegues. Era tan perfecta.

Introdujo su dedo índice hasta el nudillo, y lentamente lo sacó antes de nuevamente deslizarse fácilmente dentro. Lo acompañó con dos dedos más. Sakura gemía y Naruto no tenía cabida para la sensación dentro de su pecho que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Esto estaba pasando, él era quien le estaba causando placer y ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Se llevó sus dedos cubiertos en su néctar a la boca y los saboreó, eran ideas suyas o ella también sabía a cerezas. Besó el interior de sus muslos, hasta llegar a los labios vaginales. Y sin más demora la penetró con su lengua. Sintió las uñas de Sakura enterrársele en los hombros, le gustó, sabía que dejarían marca. Su marca. La que le quedaría como recordatorio de que esa noche había sido real.

Lamió su abertura tomándose el tiempo para grabar en su memoria cada detalle de esa zona: su textura, su sabor, su aroma… A Naruto le encantaba hacerle oral a Ino, pero la rubia casi nunca se dejaba hacer por mucho tiempo, ella prefería que la penetrara de otra manera. Sakura, en cambio, lo estaba dejando saborearla a su propio ritmo.

Acompañó a su lengua con sus dedos, el dulce jugo de Sakura corría hasta su barbilla. Estaba tan mojada. No tardó mucho más en hacerla alcanzar su primer orgasmo de la noche. Con algo de orgullo se dijo a sí mismo que el grito que Sakura acababa de pegar había sido mucho más fuerte que cualquiera vez que Sasuke la había hecho terminar. Al menos de las veces que él los había escuchado en esa misma habitación.

—Naruto – jadeó ella cuando él estuvo a su altura. Sus cuerpos nuevamente alineados, y los ojos azules la miraban pidiendo permiso. —Hazlo.

Sakura entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los suyos. No quería perderse las emociones que estos destallarían cuando él se hundiera en ella.

La cabeza de su glande se abrió paso entre los pliegues y fue acogido por el estrecho canal. Sakura y Naruto soltaron un gemido, de verdad se sentían en el cielo. Estar dentro de ella obviamente era algo nuevo, pero también se sintió como cuando llegas a un lugar familiar después de muchos años sin estar ahí, era bienvenido. Pertenecía ahí.

Tenerla así junto a él, sobre él, estar dentro de ella… el sentimiento era inexplicable, pero sabía que de ahí en adelante no podría vivir sin él.

§§§

De todas sus _fangirls_ Ino siempre le pareció la más fastidiosa. Lo que más le molestaba de la rubia era que siempre estaba tocándolo. Y Sasuke era muy peculiar sobre su espacio personal. Se enervaba cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado a él, sobretodo sí ese alguien era poco cercano a él, como lo era Yamanaka en aquel entonces.

Existen ese tipo de personas que invaden tu espacio cuando hablan, otros que se pegan mucho a uno habiendo mucho espacio libre, y luego estaba ella. Ino era del peor tipo de invasores de espacio personal que existían: no le bastaba con ligeros toques o roces. No, ella le tocaba el cabello, lo abrazaba, ¡hasta se colgaba de su cuello!

Cuando eres un pre adolescente angst lo menos que quieres es una niña tonta pegada a ti, pero cuando eres un hombre que sabe apreciar el contacto femenino y dichas niñas tontas se convierten en mujeres muy bien dotadas la situación cambiaba un poco.

En su tiempo fuero de la aldea, él se había acostado con varias. No era algo de lo que estuviese orgulloso, pero tampoco era algo de lo cual arrepentirse, era un hombre con necesidades que debía satisfacer. Sakura había sido la primera persona con la que el acto significó algo más que un mero encuentro casual.

Su novia le enseñó que el acto tenía una connotación totalmente distinta cuando hay sentimientos de por medio. Sakura se entregó incondicionalmente después de haberse salvado todo ese tiempo para él, y al fin el se sintió amado. Sí, hasta alguien como él necesitaba de afecto humano.

No podía tener quejas ni jamás dudaría del amor que Sakura tenía hacia él, después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar, después de no haber hecho absolutamente nada que mereciese su amor. Y aún así no podía evitar sentir envidia de su mejor amigo. No porque este estuviese saliendo con Ino, pero más bien por todas las atenciones que la rubia tenía para con él.

Ino era el tipo de mujeres que no tenían pudor de nada. Ella siempre andaba besando a Naruto en las calles de Konoha, o saltando a su espalda para que este la cargara (sin importarle que fuese una mujer de casi 24 y que dichos comportamientos no fuesen bien vistos par alguien de su edad), o corriendo a abrazarlo, e incluso hasta darle palmadas en el trasero al rubio. Había sido el colmo una vez que estaban cenando en su casa que Sasuke se percató de la mano de la rubia en la entrepierna de su mejor amigo.

Claro que Sasuke no era del tipo de hombres que se paseaba por la aldea agarrado de manos o que estaría cómodo con recibir 'atenciones especiales' en medio de una cena con amigos. Él no era un fan de las muestras de cariño públicas, pero una parte de él no se molestaría con un trato así de vez en cuando.

No que Sakura no fuese afectuosa ni atrevida. Lo era y bastante. Pero no al nivel de la Yamanaka. Y cuando sus pequeñas escapadas de cuatro comenzaron pudo comprobar que su actitud coqueta también se traducía en la cama.

A la hora de tener relaciones Sakura no era tímida y muchas veces tomaba la iniciativa, pero por lo general acababa dándole el control a él. Esto iba de maravilla con su personalidad, le gustaba que le fuese sumisa. Su novia era del tipo que siempre quiere 'hacer el amor'. Siempre pensó que Naruto era un suertudo que simplemente se recostaba en el colchón y dejaba que Ino hiciese todo el trabajo, disfrutando de la 'cabalgata'.

No se había equivocado.

Ino lo había follado como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes. Cuando terminó con él, Sasuke no pudo formular ni un solo pensamiento coherente por treinta minutos. Su mente descarriada por la intensidad de las acciones de la rubia. La mejor parte fue no tener que preocuparse por complacerla, ella se había encargado de absolutamente todo, incluyendo su propio orgasmo. Definitivamente era algo a lo que se podía acostumbrar.

§§§

Ino llegó al hospital radiante, hecha toda sonrisas. Había tenido una noche increíble y esa mañana Naruto había sido excepcional, la había despertado con atenciones especiales a su monte venus y habían acabado en una posición que resemblaba mucho un seis y un nueve.

Al entrar al salón de descanso para enfermeras, saludó a su mejor amiga cuya sonrisa de oreja a oreja resemblaba a la suya.

— Alguien tuvo una buena mañana — comentó Ino, preparándose un café.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de enamorada y la abrazó por detrás.

—Sasuke me preparó el desayuno — dijo risueñamente. Ino la miró extrañada, quizás Sasuke era tan mal novio que Sakura se contentaba con un gesto tan común. Naruto cocinaba al menos una vez al día para ella. — Y lo hicimos en la mesa después de comer.

La rubia se rió, ahora entendía mejor el bueno humor de Sakura.

—Soy una genio, ¿no? —preguntó prepotentemente. Sakura viró los ojos pero tuvo que asentir.

—Ya era hora de que tuvieras alguna buena idea, Ino-cerda — la molestó igual. Ino la golpeó en el brazo. Ellas y su rivalidad. Pero no había nada que podría arruinarles el día ya que para ambas todo les estaba saliendo fenomenal desde la noche anterior.

—Ino — comenzó Sakura en un tono más serio. Tarde o temprano tenían que enfrentarse con ese tema incómodo y mejor hacerlo ahora, —¿Te molestó en absoluto?

—No —contestó ella, un poco muy rápido. Sí la Yamanaka se era honesta, pensó que jamás hubiese soportado imaginarse a su novio con otra mujer. Pero la noche anterior ni siquiera había reparado en Naruto y Sakura, toda su atención le había pertenecido solo a Sasuke. — ¿Y a ti?

A Sakura la respuesta de su mejor amiga no la había convencido mucho. Ella sabía lo celosa y posesiva que Ino era, pero quizás le había sucedido como a ella. Sakura había luchado tanto para estar con Sasuke, y tener que compartirlo con alguien no era de su agrado; mas la noche anterior no le había dado tanta importancia a aquello. Lo único que Sasuke le había dado a Ino era su cuerpo, no los sentimientos que tenía solo para Sakura. Cuando lo pensaba así, entonces no le molestaba. Las amigas se prestan todo después de todo.

—Tampoco — contestó finalmente.

En lo más profundo de su ser, ellas sabían que no era así, que sí les había dado algo de coraje ver a sus novios siendo complacidos por otra. Pero no lo admitirían en voz alta, por miedo a arruinar el arreglo que tenían. Ellas habían disfrutado mucho del novio ajeno como para hacer eso.

§§§

Las mujeres siempre se quejan de que los hombres no son muy expresivos, que no se comunican, pero eso es porque ellas no conocen muy bien el lenguaje masculino. Los hombres, por otro lado, aprenden a leerse entre ellos desde muy pequeños. Los del sexo masculino hablan con miradas y lenguaje corporal.

Por eso esa mañana camino a la torre del Hokage Sasuke y Naruto no necesitaron palabras para decir como se sentían sobre la noche anterior.

La postura relajada de Sasuke, con los hombros ligeramente caídos y las manos en los bolsillos le dejaban claro al rubio que no había resentimientos por haberse acostado con Sakura.

Y Sasuke supo que su amigo de hecho estaba contento cuando Naruto le rodeó los hombros despreocupadamente y comenzó a hablar de cómo Lee estaba tratando de convencerlo de usar spandex para entrenar y que no tenía que ser verde, podría ser naranja…

Sin embargo, decidieron ignorar la sombra que se cernía en sus pupilas y que decía _'claro que no estoy de acuerdo con que hayas follado con mi novia'_. Quizás porque sería hipócrita enojarse por algo que ambos habían hecho, que habían disfrutado, y que estaban ansiosos por repetir muy pronto.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a kumikoson4, javi30, sxem-yui28, RocioFri, Eri, Indirecta, guest y konakari-na.**_

 _ **En especial a Jamie, tu review me hizo reír como no tienes idea. A mi también me desesperan, pero he aprendido a ignorarlos. Sorry Miryale, esta historia tendrá sasuino pero gracias por no ser grosera como muchos otros.**_

 _ **Ahora al otro 'guest', admitiré que tu comentario me llegó a molestar. Pero luego de ventilar en otro de mis fic sobre tu review, me di cuenta de que en verdad no tengo porque hacerte caso. Sí todo lo que escribo es porquería, ¿para que lo lees? Con tu review me dejas claro que no es mi primer fic que visitas. Lo mismo para va kagome. ¿Sí nada más van a decir cosas feas para que continuar leyendo hasta el final? Nada más sálganse del fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya me desahogué. Todavía no me conformo con el hate que hay en este fandom hacia todo lo que no sea canon.**_

 _ **Respecto al fic, sorry sí salió muy forzado. Por lo general cuando me viene una idea tengo todo desde el principio al final planeado, pero con este fic se me ocurrió como comenzarlo y ni idea que después de eso, así que me ha costado la continuación. Quizás debí hacerlo un OS jajaja**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo comenzaran los problemas y también incluiré un lemon sasuino (con un lemon por capítulo es suficiente! :P) que conste que este fic no acabara en narusaku o sasuino...de hecho ni siquiera creo que acabara en sasusaku o naruino, solo esperen a ver que pasa :)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece

Adv: Ooc, lemon (Sasuino, para que no me quemen con fuego), kinda AU (por si acaso)

* * *

 **Open Relationship**

 **Capítulo 2**

Naruto y Sakura fueron los primeros en sucumbir ante el deseo. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que su 'arreglo' había iniciado, y la relación con sus respectivas parejas marchaba de maravilla. No había manera de explicar su comportamiento con ninguna otra palabra que codicia.

Codiciosos porque ya se tenían pero querían más. Habían llegado al punto que no podían contentarse con una vez a la semana y se entregaron a la pasión sin miramientos.

Comenzó una tarde que Naruto regresó herido de una misión. _Rasguños_ había dicho el jounin tratando de restarle gravedad, pero Sakura había tenido que usar una considerable cantidad de chakra para sanarlo.

Fue cuando la medinin acabó su labor, que sus ojos se encontraron y él pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en los jades de Sakura. Él le acarició la mejilla para agradecerle, ella se dejó perder en la caricia porque el rubio la había asustado cuando llegó tan magullado. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y acabaron sobre la camilla con las ropas a medio quitar y la respiración entrecortada.

Fue rápido, estaban en un lugar público y cualquiera podría atraparlos en el acto, pero no por eso dejó de ser significante. Lo que acabaron de hacer no era nuevo, lo venían disfrutando semanas atrás, pero habían roto la confianza de Sasuke e Ino y no había vuelta atrás.

Curiosamente ninguno pareció tener remordimientos. Ella le besó la punta de la nariz antes de vestirse. Se habían convertido en en cómplices, y firmaron un silencioso acuerdo antes de salir de la habitación: lo que sus parejas no supieran, no los podía lastimar.

§§§

 _Frente_ la había estado evadiendo toda la semana. Canceló sus planes para almorzar el miércoles, y había cambiado sus turnos en el hospital para el horario de la tarde cuando Ino trabajaba en Interrogación y Tortura.

Normalmente a Ino no le importaría, ambas mujeres llevaban vidas ocupadas y era normal que no pasasen tanto tiempo juntas como antes. Pero ese mes Ino estaba encargada del papeleo del hospital, y algo en el registro de pacientes de Sakura no cuadraba y necesitaba arreglarlo antes de tener que entregar el informe final.

No iba a esperar hasta _esa_ noche reservada al final de la semana para preguntarle sobre la discrepancia (no había mejor manera de matar el ánimo que papeleo), así que había decidido prestarle una visita en casa. Más bien, en casa de Sasuke. Ellos se habían mudado juntos un par de meses atrás. Recordó que fue todo un escándalo en la villa: ¿cómo era posible que viviesen bajo el mismo techo sin estar casados?

Ino rió suavemente. Que dirían esos puritanos sí supiesen lo que hacían los cuatro.

§§§

Había sentido su presencia acercándose mucho antes de que ella tocara la puerta. Llegaba justo cuando él se encontraba pensando en ella.

—¿Está Sakura? — a Sasuke le gratificó verla nerviosa. Lo más seguro es que Ino no esperaba que fuese él quien la recibiría. Alimentaba su ego ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

Negó con la cabeza y ella replicó que regresaría en otra ocasión, pero él la invitó a pasar adentro para que esperase a Sakura. A pesar de que él sabía muy bien que ella no iba a regresar pronto.

Ino pareció estudiarlo por un momento, como sí estuviese buscando algo en su rostro que delatara alguna trampa. Él simplemente le mostró indiferencia, ' _no me importa si te quedas o te vas, no es mi asunto'_ decía su expresión, pero la realidad es que quería que ella pasase. En su mente tenía muchos escenarios planeados para ella en caso de que lo hiciese.

Su corazón latió un poco más rápido cuando Ino entró. Estaba donde la quería. A merced suya, en su hogar, solos. Con rapidez la pegó contra la puerta, besando su níveo cuello con ímpetu. Ella soltó un chillido al ser tomada desprevenida y la carpeta que tenía en una mano cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué haces? — acusó apartándolo de ella, presuntamente enojada pero no lo engañaba, ella había respondido gustosa al contacto.

—Nada que no hayamos hecho antes — respondió apoyando una mano casualmente contra la pared cerca de rostro. La cercanía a ella lo volvía loco, quería tener su cuerpo de nuevo y no quería limitarse a una vez a la semana.

—Sabes que no funciona así — trató de zafarse de la prisión en la que la había encerrado sin ningún resultado —Naruto y Sakura….

—Están follando a nuestras espaldas — la noticia la tomó por sorpresa, su reacción fue casi como sí él le hubiese tirado un balde de agua fría encima.

—¿Q..qué? — Sasuke frunció el ceño, tartamudear no le sentaba bien a la Yamanaka…al menos que lo estuviese haciendo en un contexto sexual y que lo que pronunciase fuese su nombre.

—Comenzó hace poco, inicios de semana. — él había aprendido a leer a su novia, y le había sido bastante obvio cuando notó el cambio de actitud no solo en ella sino que en Naruto también.

Ino se sumió en pensamiento. Quizás ahora estuviese conectando puntos en su cabeza, pero eso no importaba ahora. Ya no se podía cambiar lo que Naruto y Sakura habían hecho.

Intentó deshacer los botones de su blusa púrpura, pero ella apartó su mano con rabia. Habían pequeñas gotas acumuladas en sus ojos. Quizás no le debió haber dicho lo de Naruto.

—Entonces quieres follarme como venganza, ¿ojo por ojo? — Sasuke bufó, Ino siempre era así difícil y siempre malinterpretaba todo.

—No es eso, pero supongo que sí ellos lo hacen no hay problema con que nosotros lo hagamos también.

—¿No te molesta? — sus ojos todavía reflejaban lo herida que estaba.

—Claro que me molesta, pero no es como sí no lo hubiesen hecho antes — lo dijo con sinceridad. No estaba completamente de acuerdo con tener que compartir a Sakura, pero su confianza en Naruto era mayor. Además, el arreglo también le daba derecho a Ino. Nadie perdía.

Sus manos volvieron a su labor e Ino no puso pero esa vez. Su razonamiento la había convencido. Eso, o ella también deseaba tenerlo. Cuando la rubia le sacó la camiseta, se inclinó más por la segunda opción.

Tenía a Ino completamente desnuda cuando ella abrió la boca de nuevo. ¿No se podía quedar callada? No se quería ni imaginar lo mucho que Naruto e Ino debían hablar al día.

—¿Y Sakura?

—Está de turno.

Ino lo golpeó en el hombro por haberla engañado, pero en un santiamén le había bajado los pantalones. Sasuke sonrió de lado, no había tomado mucho hacerla cambiar de parecer. _Ese era el efecto que tenía sobre ella_ , pensó con arrogancia por segunda vez esa tarde.

Esta vez no quería que hubiese restricción alguna, quería hacerle todo lo que había fantaseado en hacerle. Ya había disfrutado bastante de ella tomando el control, ahora el mando era suyo. Iba a dejarle claro que él era un Uchiha, y los Uchiha reclaman lo que quieren. Iba a marcarla suya como no había hecho antes.

La obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

—Chúpamelo — le ordenó cuando su rostro estuvo al nivel de su erección. Ella complació, sin molestarle el tono que había utilizado. Sasuke tiró la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la humedad que lo encerraba.

Yamanaka era buena con su boca y en un rincón de su cabeza se preguntó sí su amigo había sido el primer hombre con quien había estado. La ávida lengua se enroscó sobre su miembro con experticia. _Lo más seguro es que no._

El pensamiento encendió el masculino instinto dominante dentro suyo. No le importaba con quien hubiese follado, pero sí como se lo hubiesen hecho. Y él iba asegurarse de ser el mejor que había tenido.

La empujó contra el suelo de madera, colocando sus rodillas a cada costado de ella. Empujó su falo en el espacio entre sus senos, y ella los apretó para juntarlos aumentando la fricción. El tamaño sí hacía la diferencia, y follarse las enormes tetas de Ino era mucho más placentero que con las de Sakura. Sin tener que ordenarle, ella lamía la cabeza de su miembro cada vez que se acercaba a su rostro.

Sasuke estaba en las nubes, pero no quería desperdiciar mucho tiempo más con preliminares. Todavía quería tirársela al menos dos veces más. Sin avisarle se vino en su rostro. Su semilla se escurrió sobre su piel en todas direcciones, desde su cabello hasta su pecho. Ino ayudó a su rápida _recuperación_ cuando lo frotó sobre sus erectos pezones. Había algo primitivo sobre ver a una mujer cubierta con su semen que lo descontrolaba.

Se levantó y la cargo hasta el contador de la cocina. Ella se sentó al borde de éste y abrió sus estilizadas piernas, invitándolo dentro. Él agarró sus muslos con fuerza para soporte y se alineó con su centro rosa. Antes de arremeterse contra ella quería que lo besara. En las varias ocasiones que se habían acostado ella había evitado sus labios. No que él fuese sentimentalista era más bien por orgullo… Ino besaba a Naruto, ¿por qué no lo haría con él?

Ella ladeó la cabeza exponiendo su cuello, _negándole su boca_ , provocando que él se introdujera con cierta rabia en su interior. Mordió uno de sus hombros cuando su estrechez envolvió su erección.

Sí ella no quería su recuerdo en su boca, entonces lo dejaría en todo su cuerpo. Chupó su cuello, sus senos, los lóbulos de sus orejas. Cada marca roja que dejaba combinada con el gemido que ella soltaba cuando se las daba, lo llenó de suficiencia. No le importaba que cuando Ino cerrase los ojos no siéntese el sabor de sus besos, siempre y cuando su reflejo en el espejo le recordase que había estado con él.

No queriendo ver sus llenos labios un minuto más, porque ya no soportaba el no tenerlos, la bajó del contador y le dio la vuelta. Separó sus piernas con la rodilla, y nuevamente se deslizo entre sus mojados pliegues. La embistió cada vez más erráticamente, estabilizándose al agarrarla por las caderas. Quería llenarla por dentro, mezclar su miel con su leche, pero salió antes de culminar. No llevaba condón como solía hacer cuando estaba con ella, y no tenía idea sí ella usaba la píldora como Sakura. No sería prudente hacerle un hijo a la novia de su mejor amigo. No que follársela a sus espaldas lo fuese, pero al demonio con eso.

§§§

Sakura se mordió el labio como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Sentía que la culpa la carcomía por dentro. Naruto tenía razón y no era como sí estuviesen engañando a Sasuke e Ino. Había sido idea de todos compartirse. Pero a la vez sentía que sí los estaban traicionando al reunirse a hurtadillas.

Un debate moral se desencadenaba en su mente. Por un lado, ya habían cruzado la mayor línea moral: se habían acostado con alguien más. No tenían problema con ello, al menos ninguno lo había verbalizado. Entonces, ¿de verdad estaba mal que lo hiciesen en ocasiones otras a los encuentros designados?

Otra parte suya estaba aliviada. Siempre había sentido un estrujón en el corazón al tener que escoger a Sasuke sobre Naruto. No se arrepentía de su decisión, ya que amaba al Uchiha. Pero Naruto siempre había sido y siempre sería alguien muy importante para ella. Poder hacerlo feliz, aunque lo único que pudiese darle era su cuerpo, la reconfortaba.

Sí usaba la misma lógica, entonces también debería alegrarse por Ino. Su mejor amiga había gustado de Sasuke por muchos años, al igual que ella. Habían llegado al punto en que su amistad había sufrido por ello, y ahora con este arreglo tenían la oportunidad de redimirse por sus inmaduros errores. Pero tener que compartir a su novio seguía sin sentarle bien.

¿Estaba siendo hipócrita al ella querer tener a ambos, pero no desear lo mismo para su amiga? ¿Le molestaría sí se enterase que Ino y Sasuke se viesen a escondidas al igual que Naruto y ella hacían?

Pensar no la había ayudado en absoluto y llegó a casa más confundida que antes. Un aroma fuerte la recibió cuando abrió la puerta. No era algo característico en específico, pero era un olor familiar. Buscó la fuente, mas no halló nada fuera de lugar.

La esencia la siguió a la cocina, donde se hizo presente con más intensidad. Torció los labios en frustración, ella debía ser buena reconociendo olores, era parte de su entrenamiento médico.

Su inquietud se esfumó cuando Sasuke salió de su habitación y la saludó con un profundo –y algo necesitado– beso. Sakura se derritió en los brazos del pelinegro. Sasuke podía ser hosco y huraño con el mundo, pero para ella era y _solo_ ella mostraba su lado cariñoso.

Continuaron el beso en la habitación. Hacer el amor con él la ayudó a olvidar sus preocupaciones, a relajarse y dejar atrás las tensiones. Se abrazó de su torso cuando acabaron, recostando su cabeza plácidamente sobre él. Sasuke acarició sus cortas hebras con parsimonia. Todo iba a estar bien, se aseguró. Entonces lo olio de nuevo, ligeramente distinto esta vez. El aroma no había estado ahí cuando entró, pero ahora se colaba fresco entre las sábanas.

Se petrificó cuando por fin lo reconoció. Feromonas, fluidos, sudor, mezclado con las fragancias naturales de Sasuke y ella… era el olor del sexo.

Sasuke soltó un bostezó y antes de rodar hacia un costado, listo para dormir, le dijo con casualidad —Yamanaka vino a dejarte unos papeles.

Sakura sintió una figurativa puñalada en la espalda. Ino había hecho mucho más que dejarle unos papeles. De eso podía estar segura ya que Sasuke y ella no lo habían hecho en la cocina o en la entrada recientemente.

Una de sus anteriores interrogantes se respondió por si sola. Le molestaba –y mucho– que esa _perra_ se hubiese acostado con Sasuke a escondidas.

§§§

No era común que Ino llegase a casa después que él, por eso cuando la rubia entró sin siquiera saludar (o quejarse de que había llevado tierra a dentro del apartamento), Naruto supo que algo andaba mal.

¿Se habría enterado de lo que pasó con Sakura? Podía ser, pero había algo en sus ojos que le inquietó. Parecía… ¿avergonzada? Lo que para Ino, quien normalmente era altanera, era una rareza. Dejó la copa de ramen instantáneo que comía sobre la mesa y la siguió hasta el baño.

Percibió un ligero cojeó en su caminar, y cuando la vio bajo la luz blanca notó marcas de mordidas que estropeaban la perfecta piel de sus hombros.

Sabía que de vez en cuando Ino realizaba misiones de espionaje exclusivas para kunoichis. O sea, misiones de seducción. Gracias a su línea sanguínea su novia nunca había tenido que utilizar su cuerpo, conseguía lo que quería al simplemente hacer _creer_ a sus blancos lo que ellos querían ver. Pero siempre había la posibilidad para una primera vez.

Se acercó a ella y la desvistió con suavidad. No quería asustarla, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que el resto de su cuerpo estuviese intacto. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando notó marcas rojas que cursaban sus caderas y dibujaban el agarre de dos fuertes manos sobre ella. Y ahí fue cuando _supo_. Porque Ino jamás cruzaría la línea que dividía seducción de prostitución. Ella jamás se dejaría follar por un extraño… pero sí por cierto shinobi que él consideró su mejor amigo.

Ahora entendía porque ella evitaba sus ojos. No era vergüenza. Era culpa, y lo podía leer muy bien en las orbes aguamarina que se reflejaban en el espejo frente a ellos.

A pesar de que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Sakura un par de días atrás, que ella lo hubiese traicionado, por alguna razón, era diferente. Tenía años sin sentir el burbujeo caliente que nacía en su estómago y se apoderaba de él, el chakra del kyuubi que se alimentaba de su rabia comenzaba a salir a superficie.

De hecho sí sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. No estaba siendo hipócrita, él se había acostado con Sakura por no poder controlar sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa, mas nunca había pretendido quitársela a Sasuke…simplemente fue algo que pasó.

Pero el Uchiha no había sido tan considerado. De hecho el cuerpo de Ino era la evidencia de que Sasuke la había tomado para marcarla como suya. Las mordidas en sus senos, los arañazos en su espalda, los moretones en sus muslos, los rastros de semen seco en su cabello platinado… cada marca era una pequeña huella de que él había estado _en_ ella, que su avaricia se había extendido a quererla para sí, y que había sido su intención que Naruto se enterase. Y Naruto no podía soportarlo, porque sí Ino pertenecía a alguien era a él.

La rabia seguía hirviendo dentro de él, y amenazaba desbordarse cada vez con más intensidad.

 _Me puedo hacer cargo de la hembra,_ resonó la voz de Kurama en su interior. Las ahora alargadas uñas del rubio se enterraron en la piel de Ino, sobre el lugar donde las manos de Sasuke habían estado horas antes. Estaba _tan_ cerca de ceder al demonio que residía con él, de enseñarle a Ino una lección que no podría olvidar. Pero cuando vio el semblante de ella contorsionarse en miedo, su humanidad regresó a él. Ino era su novia, lo había herido pero él la amaba y jamás querría exponerla a semejante terror.

De todas formas, no la iba a dejar ir sin castigo. Tenía que dejarle claro que ella era suya, e iba a borrar cualquier rastro del Uchiha de su cuerpo.

La agarró por la muñeca y con brusquedad la arrastró hasta la habitación donde la tiró en la cama. Ino no protestó, pero sus ojos se ensancharon cuando Naruto utilizó su kage bunshin no jutsu y dos clones aparecieron al lado del verdadero.

A Naruto no le importaba lo magullada o cansada que estuviese por su encuentro con Sasuke, eso era problema de ella. Sí Ino quería jugar con fuego, tenía que aprender que eventualmente se iba a quemar.

Uno de sus clones la levantó por la cintura y la obligó a ponerse en cuatro, alineándose con su entrada posterior; mientras el otro se posicionaba debajo de ella. Ambos la penetraron a la vez, sacándole un sonoro gemido a Ino. Naruto los observó follarla con fuerza, sin ninguna delicadeza… No importaba lo intenso que el sexo fuese, él siempre había tenido cuidado con no dañarla, pero al parecer eso no le había bastado a la rubia. Sí lo que le gustaba era que Sasuke fuese rudo con ella, entonces él también lo sería… y el triple.

Se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón y se introdujo en su boca. ¿Eso es lo que ella quería, no? Más sexo, variar la rutina, sentir a otro dentro suyo... ¿Cómo le gustaba ahora que el mismo hombre estuviese llenándola por todos lados?

La sensación era muy intensa y en minutos se derramó en cada espacio de ella, su esencia dominando sobre la del otro hombre que la montó previamente.

Sus clones desaparecieron en un puff de humo, y él se recostó de espaldas sobre la cama. Satisfecho. Ino cayó a su lado segundos después, completamente agotada. La actitud de Naruto se suavizó cuando ella se recostó sobre su pecho, su delgado brazo abrazándolo. Acarició su cabello con la dulzura que no le había mostrado antes. Confortándola después de haberla castigado, como un padre haría con un hijo mal portado tras darle un correazo.

Los dos rubios cedieron al cansancio, y cerraron los ojos sin dejar de abrazarse. Al final del día no había con quién prefiriesen irse a dormir. Quizás todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Tengo demasiada vergüenza después de escribir estos lemons.**_

 _ **No sé si lo de kurama quedó raro/viejo, pero siempre quise escribir una escena así.**_

 _ **Igual, ¡gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Un beso a: kumikoson4, wittzy92, javi30, CONNIE23, Eri, Inochan-Uchiha, Hibari-Sempai y guest. Yo gusta reviews :)**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo habrán muchas confrontaciones, malentendidos, amistades son puestas a prueba, etc, etc…**_ _;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Open Relationship**

 **Capítulo 3**

El temblar del cuerpo junto a él lo despertó. Todavía adormilado, sonrió porque su rubia siempre le reclamaba que le robaba el cobertor. En efecto, las sabanas estaban arremolinadas de su lado del colchón. Agarró el material por una esquina y se dispuso a cubrir el titilante cuerpo junto a él, pero se quedó en el aire cuando la vio bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Su delicado cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo, su cabello revuelto por las actividades anteriores, su piel erizada por el frío de la medianoche. Lo que lo detuvo fue ver lo golpeada que estaba. Inmediatamente se sintió revuelto del estómago. Ino era fuerte mentalmente, por eso no había protestado una sola vez ante su _abuso._ Pero ella no podía cambiar el hecho de que físicamente era frágil. Los moretones y marcas que tanto él y Sasuke habían dejado en ella resaltaban sobre su pálida piel. ¿Cómo estaría su zona baja por dentro? Él no se había tomado ni un segundo en prepararla antes de penetrarla.

Se sintió a morir. Había sido un monstruo con ella. La abrazó, queriendo protegerla, Ino era tan pequeña comparada con él, pero el malestar no se fue, ¿cómo pretendía protegerla sí el que la había herido fue él?

§§§

Ino sintió algo húmedo y caliente caer contra su hombro. Salió de su sueño y se encontró rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su novio, la cabeza de éste enterrada entre sus largas hebras platinadas. Naruto estaba llorando.

—¿Amor? — todavía no estaba completamente despierta y no discernía que estaba pasando.

—Lo siento — dijo él entre sollozos. Ino acarició sus manos para calmarlo. Sabía que se refería al trato que le había dado la noche anterior. Su cuerpo entero le dolía y sus partes íntimas se sentían en carne viva, pero honestamente no lo culpaba por haber sido tan brusco. Había llegado a casa con tanto remordimiento por haberse acostado con Sasuke que la distracción que había proporcionado Naruto fue bien recibida. No iba a decir que se lo merecía por haberle sido 'infiel', pero la había ayudado a transferir la culpa.

—No pasa nada — le aseguró, cuando él no dejó temblar.

—Estaba molesto con _él_ , no debí descargarme contigo — hubo una pausa, e Ino pensó que al fin iban regresar a dormir, pero Naruto agregó muy bajo —También estaba molesto conmigo mismo.

—¿Por acostarte con Sakura?

—Por ser hipócrita respecto a ello — Ino que sabía que no podría volver a dormir se volteó hacia él. Naruto parecía confundido — ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Sasuke me dijo.

— ¿Y no estás molesta?

—Claro que lo estoy — giró los ojos. — Por eso me acosté con él.

—¿O sea que solo fue despecho? — ella asintió con poca honestidad. Una gran parte por la que se entregó a Sasuke había sido la rabia ante la traición de Naruto, pero también había algo más.

Sabía que Naruto no era idiota y podía ver su mentira, pero el rubio no la presionó acerca del asunto. Seguro porque él tampoco quería admitir las razones por las que estuvo con Sakura. Ino definitivamente no quería oír eso.

—¿Me perdonas? — preguntó ella. Naruto asintió y repitió su pregunta. Ino recostó su frente de la suya y lo besó como respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó sí volverían a verse con sus respectivos amantes y tampoco se prohibieron hacerlo.

§§§

Ino la estaba esquivando, o al menos eso creía basado en como ella misma se había comportado después de su escapada con Naruto. Esa mañana cuando Sakura llegó al hospital buscando por la rubia una enfermera le indicó que Ino estaba incapacitada.

 _Incapacitada_ , claro, y su excusa seguro había sido: 'me acosté con el novio de mi mejor amiga y no quiero tener que enfrentarla'. Pero sí la montaña no venía a ella, Sakura iría a la montaña.

Ino y Naruto no vivían juntos, pero prácticamente la rubia se había mudado con él, así que el apartamento del Uzumaki fue el primer lugar al que se dirigió en su búsqueda.

Ya no estaba tan molesta como lo había estado la noche anterior, pero sí quería aclarar las cosas con Ino. Mejor dicho, reclamarle.

¿Estaba siendo hipócrita? Sí, lo admitía, pero hasta donde sabía Ino no estaba enterada de sus encuentros con Naruto, lo que le daba una ventaja. Además, la situación era completamente distinta. Ella no se había ido a revolcar con Naruto en el hogar que compartía con Ino. La rubia había cruzado una línea prohibida.

Tocó la puerta por enésima vez, sin recibir respuesta. Quizás Ino no estaba ahí, odiaba tener que ir a la residencia Yamanaka. La madre de Ino era muy perceptiva, y seguro captaría que algo andaba mal inmediatamente. Pero no le quedaba de otra.

Justo cuando se daba la media vuelta para marcharse, la puerta se abrió lentamente. El interior del apartamento estaba oscuro y la silueta de Ino se escondía entre las sombras. La rubia se apartó del umbral, indicando con su acción que la invitaba a pasar. Sakura tomó la oportunidad.

—Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí — comentó la pelirosa sin rodeos, iba a ir al grano.

Ino caminó hasta una de las mesas de la sala donde reposaba una lámpara y la encendió. Miró a Sakura directo a los ojos cuando la luz invadió la habitación.

—Me ahorraste el viaje de tener que ir a buscarte por la misma razón.

Sakura se congeló. Ino _sabía._ ¿Ahora con que moral podía reclamarle algo?

—Lo hiciste en mi propia casa…

—Que ustedes no lo hayan hecho aquí no te justifica — dijo Ino refiriéndose al apartamento de Naruto, y con su retórica derrumbando el único argumento al que Sakura se aferraba.

La ex estudiante de Tsunade apretó los puños, mientras trataba de ingeniar una respuesta elocuente. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Un líquido carmesí bajaba por los muslos de Ino, trazando un lento recorrido hasta sus rodillas. La rubia no pareció percatarlo, hasta cuando sintió la intensa mirada jade en sus piernas.

—Maldición — masculló dándole la espalda a la otra medininja, y se dirigió hasta la cocina en busca de papel toalla. Fue entonces cuando Sakura notó el cojeó en su caminar.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó realmente consternada, Ino era su mejor amiga después de todo.

—Me vino el período — contestó la rubia que ahora limpiaba la sangre con papel toalla humedecido. Mas Sakura tenía años de experiencia médica y detectó su mentira. Siguiéndola hasta la cocina, y sin previo aviso, deshizo el nudo que sostenía la bata de satín que cubría a la rubia.

En una innumerable cantidad de ocasiones había visto a Ino desnuda, no era nada nuevo para ella, pero el cuerpo del que Ino tanto se enorgullecía estaba completamente magullado. A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando comprendió que había provocado el sangrado.

Recordó los papeles sobre el desayunador, los papeles que Ino le había traído la tarde anterior. Quizás Ino no había hecho algo malo, quizás no la había traicionado. Quizás solo había estado en el lugar equivocado en un mal momento. Imágenes del ser despiadado que Sasuke había sido en un reciente pasado se colaron en su memoria.

—¿Sa-sa-Sasuke te…forzó? — la pregunta salió tartamuda y su voz en hilo. Sakura sabía de lo que su novio había sido capaz un par de años atrás, pero había mantenido la esperanza de que el tiempo y el amor que ella le brindaba lo habrían enmendado. ¿Se había equivocado?

Ino, con movimientos arrebatados se cubrió nuevamente con la bata.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Naruto te hizo esto? — Saber que Sasuke no había sido quien había dañado a Ino de esa manera le quitaba un peso de encima, pero a la vez ponía otro. No podía concebir que Naruto la hubiese lastimado así.

—No fue intencional — musitó Ino, tirando las toallas desechables manchadas de rojo al cesto de la basura. —Sasuke también tuvo su parte… Es lo que me merezco.

Sakura la conocía tan bien que sabía que Ino no se estaba haciendo la víctima. La Yamanaka honestamente creía aquello. ¿Cómo podía estar molesta con ella después de a lo que había sido sometida?

Ya había perdido la amistad de Ino una vez a cuenta de Sasuke, y cuando la recuperó se prometió a sí misma que jamás dejaría que eso interfiriese con su relación con la mentalista. Y hela ahí, rompiendo sus promesas. La última vez, Ino había sufrido y estaba segura de que sí la situación se repetía Ino saldría perdiendo.

—Me acosté con Naruto, más de una vez. —Confesó, aunque sabía que Ino ya estaba enterada era maduro aceptar sus errores en voz alta. — Nunca fue mi intención traicionarte, tan solo pasó.

—Entiendo, para mí fue igual con Sasuke.

¿Cómo podían esperar que fuese diferente? Los cuatro habían tomado un mordisco de la fruta prohibida, y ahora era imposible saciarse hasta terminarla. El único problema, es que no existía el final de aquella fruta.

—Ven —Sakura la tomó por la muñeca y de vuelta en la sala comenzó a sanar sus heridas.

Habían logrado salvaguardar su amistad. Pero, ¿hasta donde llegarían sus límites?

§§§

Parecía que el cuarteto de amigos no aprendía de sus errores, y como sí no hubiesen tenido que lidiar con suficiente drama, se encontraron una vez más desnudos entre sábanas y sudor en una de las habitaciones del vacío complejo Uchiha. De vuelta a compartir parejas.

Ino gemía gracias a la lengua del último Uchiha en su mojado sexo, y Sakura disfrutaba de las fuertes manos de Naruto que apretaban sus glúteos a la par que ella se mecía sobre él.

Ya las chicas habían hecho las paces con compartir; Naruto y Sasuke por otra parte, no habían tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabras al respecto. Más bien, no habían querido hacerlo. De haberlo hecho antes se habría evitado la escena que estaba a punto de desencadenarse.

Normalmente cuando Sakura estaba encima suyo, el rubio no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Le hipnotizaba la lujuria que destellaba de sus brillantes gemas jade y la manera en la que su rostro se contorneaba con cada estocada. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. No podía dejar de mirar furtivamente a la cama donde Ino y Sasuke se complacían.

 _Lo estaba fingiendo_. Ino tenía que estar fingiendo. Ella odiaba que él le hiciera oral. Le había dicho a mediados del primer año de relación que no se estimulaba tanto de esa manera y que más bien le causaba cosquillas. Sasuke no la conocía. Y con cada gemido de la rubia, Naruto se irritaba un poco más.

Cuando por la comisura de su ojo vio que los delgados dedos de Ino se enredaba en los mechones de Sasuke, sus uñas pintadas de color menta resaltaban contra azabache azulado. Y cuando Ino cerró los ojos con fuerza, Naruto no se pudo contener más.

Salió del interior de Sakura y se puso de pie para bruscamente agarrar a Sasuke por los hombros y separarlo de su novia.

—¿No entiendes que no le gusta? — rugió impacientemente.

Sasuke sonrió desafiantemente antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios, saboreando los restos de Ino que se habían adherido ahí.

—No le gusta cuando _tú_ lo haces — respondió con frivolidad, con ese aire de superioridad tan digno de él, dándole a Naruto justo donde más le dolía: el autoestima. El Uchiha era de los pocos que podía hacer sentir al rubio inseguro de si mismo, y estaba usando esa carta a su favor.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras? Ah sí, 'es como un perro sediento'.

—¡Sasuke! —reprimió Ino quien miraba la escena temerosa, la tensión entre los dos hombres era palpable.

El Uchiha había tirado la carnada, y Naruto muy fácilmente cayó víctima de ella. Furioso, le proporcionó un fuerte derechazo a la mandíbula.

Sasuke escupió sangre, pero siguió inmutado. La sonrisa autosuficiente plasmada en su rostro. Naruto supo que necesitaba cambiar la estrategia. Había algo que podía usar en su contra….

—Al menos a Sakura no le repulsa el tener que besarme — y funcionó, fue una fracción de segundo pero el pequeño desliz en la estoica coraza de Sasuke no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. —Ino no te ha querido besar porque le da asco la persona que eres, en quien te convertiste. No le importa que tomes su cuerpo, pero lo que hay entre ustedes no es nada más que físico. Ella jamás va a amar a alguien como tú.

—¿Y Sakura te ama? Por favor, ella solo se acuesta contigo por lástima.

—Sasuke — advirtió la aludida desde la cama, preocupada por lo que su novio podría decir a continuación.

—Te tiene lástima. Me dijo que es patético como todavía la amas después de todos estos años. Al fin se compadeció de ti.

La habitación quedó en silencio. La herida que aquellas palabras habían infringido en Naruto se hicieron obvias. Naruto le dio la espalda y comenzó a vestirse.

—Naruto… — Sakura trató de tocar su hombro, pero él lo movió con brusquedad.

—No quiero tu lástima — gruñó.

§§§

Ino miró tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura con reproche y buscó sus propias ropas, pero cuando Naruto salió dando un portazo sin siquiera dirigirle un vistazo, a la rubia le quedó claro que su ira y dolor también estaban dirigidos a ella.

—Eres un imbécil — le recriminó a Sasuke de camino a la puerta. Se había vestido velozmente, por primera vez sin importarle como se veía. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en aquel instante era imaginarse el malestar que Naruto debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

Sí notó la ofendida, o herida, mirada que Sasuke le dio, entonces supo fingir muy bien que no lo había hecho. Sea cual fuera el caso, Naruto era su novio y asegurarse de su bienestar era prioridad sobre Sasuke. Que Sakura se haga cargo.

§§§

Sakura Haruno no recordaba jamás haber sentido tanta rabia hacía el hombre que amaba. Sí, Sasuke la había tratado como basura en el pasado, mas ella nunca encontró rencor o coraje dentro de ella ante aquello. Pero esto… esto era completamente injustificable.

Comenzando por el hecho de que todo lo que le dijo a Naruto fue una enorme y gorda mentira fabricada. Nunca, ni siquiera palabras remotamente similares, mencionó ella que Naruto era patético por albergar esos sentimientos. Era algo que la enternecía y la hacía sentir culpable, pero no había sido remordimiento lo que la llevó a acostarse con Naruto. Ella, su cuerpo y su corazón, no eran un premio de consolación. _'Ey Naruto, tú paciencia ha valido la pena, ¡tómame!'._ Prácticamente, eso era lo que Sasuke había insinuado con su calumnia.

—Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por nosotros… —su voz se oyó tensa, hasta para sus oídos, estaba a punto de descontrolarse y comenzar a gritar. —¡Es como un hermano para ti!

—Que fraternal de él, tomar lo que es mío sin pedir permiso — respondió con sorna, metiéndose en sus boxers.

—¿Ahora soy tu propiedad? — de verdad que Sasuke no estaba ayudando para nada con su ira.

—Eres _mi_ novia.

—¡Y tú te follaste a Ino a sus espaldas! — estalló — ¡Ella es _su_ novia!

Sasuke le dio la espalda y se inclinó para recoger sus pantalones del suelo. Su falta de respuesta, el evadir contacto visual, la manera en la que sus hombros se tensaron… el entendimiento hizo click en la cabeza de la medininja.

—Estás dolido por lo que te dijo de Ino, del por qué no te besa… — Sakura rió secamente — Por eso mentiste, para lastimarlo porque él te lastimó primero.

Los celos se apoderaron de ella. Sasuke había sido un patán con su mejor amigo por Ino. No por ella, por _Ino._

—No la culpo por no querer hacerlo — dijo con una mano en el pómulo de la puerta, ¿a dónde iba a ir? No tenía idea, pero no podía soportar la idea de pasar esa noche con Sasuke. —Eres un monstruo.

Sakura miró para atrás cuando llegó a las puertas del complejo Uchiha, dejó un segundo pasar antes de seguir alejándose de ahí. Que Sasuke lidiara solo con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

§§§

Ino lo encontró en uno de los parques para niños, meciéndose suavemente en un columpio. Se veía tan frágil, como un niño pequeño y no el adulto que era, tenía la cabeza gacha y uno de sus pies pateando una pequeña piedra inconscientemente.

Ella se sentó a su lado, en el columpio de al lado. Se columpió por un par de minutos antes de decir algo.

—Naruto, sobre lo que dijo Sasuke… —habló suavemente. Sasuke no había mentido acerca el comentario que hizo, pero Ino jamás imaginó que revelaría un secreto que le compartió en la intimidad.

—Después de tantos años, debí saber que ella jamás podría verme así — murmuró Naruto más para sí mismo que para Ino.

 _Ella._ Ino sintió como se le torcía el estómago. Lo que tenía a Naruto tan deprimido era Sakura.

—Y yo debí saber que tú jamás dejarías de verla como lo haces.

Se levantó del columpio y salió corriendo sin mirarlo una vez más. No sabía sí las lágrimas que empañaron su visión eran lágrimas de coraje o de tristeza.

§§§

Esa noche que comenzó con los cuatro amigos juntos, acabó con cada uno por su cuenta, lo único que compartían era un hueco dentro del pecho.

* * *

 **N de A:**

 **¿Lemons de reconciliación en el próximo capitulo? O, ¿más drama?**

 **Gracias: javi30, konakari-na, Eri, guest que le gusta SEXOSEXOSEXO con Naruto, Fairy tail no kyubi, sxem-yui28, kumikoson4, nekita kawai, CONNIE23, Lux Havsanglar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Open Relationship**

 **Capítulo 4**

Sakura regresó a casa la mañana siguiente. No podía pasar mucho tiempo molesta con Sasuke. Eso y las camas del hospital eran demasiado incómodas como para dormir en ellas más de una noche.

Encontró a su novio sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro, excepto que no estaba leyendo en realidad. Sus ojos estaban centrados en el medio de la página, pero no se habían movido en dos minutos. Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que estaba pensando en Ino y su renuencia a besarlo.

¿Podía culparlo? No. Ino era preciosa. Había florecido en una hermosa y exótica mujer. Como sí fuera poco, era inteligente y compasionada. ¿Cómo no caer ante semejante mujer, sobre todo sí estaban siendo íntimos? Incluso ella debía admitir que la presencia de Ino en la vida de Sasuke sería beneficiosa. Pero no por eso sería fácil para ella compartir al hombre que amaba, no en cuerpo, pero en corazón.

La primera vez que los vio juntos, no en la cama sino un par de años antes de que empezaran ese tipo de encuentros, sintió una horrible punzada de celos. No hacia Ino, sino a como ellos se veían cuando estaban juntos.

Ella había estado esperando por él en las puertas de Konoha. Sasuke había estado fuera por tres semanas en una misión de infiltración y espionaje. Ino había sido parte de su equipo, al igual que otros tres jounins. Cuando los cinco se aproximaron, Sakura divisó a su novio y mejor amiga en la retaguardia del grupo. Estaban hablando, no había nada inapropiado en sus acciones. Simplemente eran dos colegas discutiendo algo trivial, probablemente. Y aún así la inseguridad se apoderó de ella.

Verlos caminar lado a lado, tan casualmente, como sí les viniera naturalmente. ¡Y por Kami que eran hermosos! Incluso vestidos en el típico uniforme de combate y con pinta de no haberse duchado en días, hacían de un par espectacular. Casi como esas parejas que uno ve en revistas. Y el contraste: Sasuke de cabello y ojos oscuros, estoico y reservado; Ino de cabello y ojos claros, cordial y extrovertida. Día y noche. Luna y Sol. La pareja perfecta. Y le dio celos pensar que de estar juntos no solo se complementarían en apariencia, sino que a nivel sentimental también. Ino sería capaz de derretir el hielo en Sasuke y Sasuke podría enfriar el volátil carácter de la Yamanaka.

Recordó como Ino la había saludado a la distancia, agitando su mano animadamente y como la había abrazado cuando llegó a la puerta. También recordó como la rubia había logrado disipar sus preocupaciones cuando le susurró al oído que no hiciese esperar a Sasuke un segundo más porque él de verdad la había _extrañado_ , palabras que acompañó con un sugestivo guiño.

Hacía mucho que no recordaba aquella escena, pero con los recientes eventos la memoria salió a flote. En ese entonces no había pensado mucho en como Sasuke pensaba de Ino. Sabía que la toleraba como compañera de equipo, y en alguna ocasión mencionó lo exasperante que le parecía su chillona voz… pero, ¿qué tal sí ahora la veía diferente? Quizás su novio había caído en cuenta de que lo que necesitaba en su vida era alguien como Ino y no como ella. Quizás había llegado a la conclusión de que estar con Ino tenía más sentido de que con ella y saber que la rubia no le correspondía lo martirizaba.

Pero Sakura conocía a su mejor amiga. Ino nunca se rendía cuando tenía un cometido y Sasuke había sido uno de esas metas que se había puesto desde muy temprano. La medininja no estaba tan convencida de que la mentalista hubiese renunciado tan fácilmente a él. Parte de ella quiso creer que una vez y Naruto entró a la vida de la Yamanaka, esos sentimientos que Ino albergaba por Sasuke desaparecerían. Pero la otra parte de su razón le decía que Ino nunca había olvidado al Uchiha. Sakura sabía que tenía que haber otro motivo por el que no besaba a Sasuke. Tenía la certeza de que Ino no lo consideraba un monstruo y que esa explicación había sido un invento de Naruto en su cólera. Pero por ahora, Sasuke no tenía porque enterarse de que esa razón era falsa.

Se sentó en el regazo de Sasuke, descartando el libro hacia un lado. Él acarició su cabello y luego posó una mano en su cuello, su pulgar trazando el hueso de su clavícula. Por ahora aprovecharía que era la mujer que no había herido su ego. Se inclinó para besarlo. Al contrario de Ino, no había cosa que ella jamás le negaría a Sasuke.

xoxo

¿Estaba enamorado de Sakura? ¿Amaba a Ino? Sí respondía con una afirmativa a cualquiera de esas dos preguntas, la otra sería automáticamente lo opusto, ¿no? Sí admitía sus sentimientos por la pelirosa, ¿significaría eso que lo que había vivido con Ino era falso?

¿Acaso era posible amarlas a ambas? No lo creía posible. Cuando uno ama a alguien es incondicional, no existe persona en el mundo más preciosa que el objeto de tu afecto. Era ilógico que esa persona especial compartiese ese exclusivo lugar de tu corazón con otra.

Pero, sí no podía amarlas a ambas, entonces… ¿a quién amaba? ¿A quién elegiría sí alguna vez llegasen a ese punto de tener que escoger? El dilema lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Lanza una moneda — Iruka-sensei lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Ah? — había escuchado lo que su antiguo maestro había dicho pero aún así no tenía sentido alguno.

—No has tocado tu ramen — el castaño señaló el tazón de fideos que ya hasta había dejado de humear. Perfecto, su comida se había enfriado. —Algo te preocupa, tienes que tomar una decisión.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Iruka era tan intuitivo.

—Cara es opción A, sello opción B… inténtalo.

—No tengo una moneda — masculló el jinchuriki y comenzó a comer su ramen. Obviamente tenía monedas, pero la idea de rotular a su novia y mejor amiga como 'opciones' no le parecía correcta.

Sin embargo, Iruka no se iba a rendir. Colocó una moneda en el contador. Naruto suspiró. Mentalmente asignó cada lado de la moneda a una de las chicas y la lanzó en el aire.

La pequeña circunferencia metálica voló en el aire por un segundo antes de comenzar su caída.

 _Sello_ , rogó su mente. Pero antes de que la moneda tocase la mesa, Iruka la atrapó en su mano.

—¿Qué demonios? — preguntó Naruto algo molesto. No era como sí fuese a decidir algo tan importante al azar, pero le había entrado curiosidad de cual sería la sugerencia del destino.

—No importa el resultado, lo que de verdad importa es lo que tu corazón deseó antes de que la moneda dejase de girar. Eso es lo que de verdad quieres.

La sabiduría contenida en las palabras de su sensei lo calaron hasta su interior. La había elegido a _ella_.

xoxo

Ino miró el pergamino en su mano, al Hokage y de vuelta al pergamino. Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Una mala pasada del destino. La peor sincronización de eventos de la historia.

Pero sabía que era un asunto serio. Una misión rango B con posibilidad de convertirse en una de rango S. Espionaje (y posiblemente, asesinato), del supuesto líder de una organización subterránea de tráfico ilegal de mujeres. La Inteligencia de Konoha, junto a otras aldeas aliadas, había compilado información que ponía al sujeto en el archivo como su sospechoso principal, era labor de Ino y su compañero de misión confirmarlo.

Era una clásica misión de seducción, con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión ella debería actuar el papel de una indefensa mujer que estaba a punto de ser vendida por sus dotes. Según el reporte, el traficante tenía cierta preferencia por rubias de ojos azules, lo cual hacía su trabajo un poco más fácil.

El inconveniente era el quién había sido asignado compañero de misión. Sí, por supuesto tenía que ser Uchiha Sasuke. Ino soltó un suspiro, ella sabía muy bien que no la llevaría a ningún lado discutir las órdenes de arriba. La información que poseía Sasuke sobre escondites y grupos rebeldes eran clave. Podría pedir ser sustituida por otra kunoichi de seducción pero sabía que sus habilidades mentales también eran requeridas en esta situación.

Desde hace días necesitaba hablar con Sasuke. No le debía una explicación, pero tampoco quería que la relación entre ellos se perdiese y le gustaría aclarar que lo que Naruto había dicho no era cierto.

 _¿Qué relación? Solo fue sex_ o _, ¿no?_ _Claro, sigue diciéndote eso, Ino. Sabes que para ti no es así…._

Calló las voces en su cabeza, la estaban volviendo loca. O quizás era la presión de tratar de suprimir como se sentía en realidad. Que más daba, su interior estaba vuelto un desastre.

Lo que de verdad importaba en ese momento era que la misión había llegado en un extremadamente mal momento. Tan solo la noche anterior Naruto había venido a su apartamento a disculparse. Admitió que existía una atracción inevitable hacia Sakura, pero que al final del día ella, Ino, era su novia.

Honestamente, su elección de palabras la había disgustado un poco y no la terminaron de convencer. Ella habría preferido algo como ' _te elegí a ti sobre a ella'_ o ' _te amo a ti más que a ella'_ ; decir que volvía con Ino por ser su novia, sonaba como a obligación y no amor. Pero lo perdonó. Lo amaba y con que él hubiese ido por ella y no Sakura significaba mucho más que semánticas. Las acciones valen más que palabras, o eso dicen.

Estaba de más decir que la situación entre Naruto y ella estaba un poco tensa. Su novio la había confrontado por no haber sido honesta en el tema del sexo oral, y una gran pelea se había formado debido a ello. Al final acabaron con él entre sus piernas y ella dándole instrucciones de cómo mover su lengua. Tenían la fortuna de que la mayoría de sus argumentos terminaban en pasional y fogoso sexo de reconciliación. Pero era obvio que todavía había un deje de resentimiento y que pequeñas cosas que el otro hacía los irritaba fácilmente.

Como por ejemplo, Naruto había dejado el asiento del inodoro arriba en la noche y ella le dio una reprimenda horrible por ello. O cuando en la mañana, Ino se terminó lo último del cartón de leche y Naruto estuvo de mal humor y se negó a desayunar con ella. En cualquier otra situación ellos reíran ante esas pequeñas molestias cotidianas y harían un comentario de que como se estaban volviendo una pareja de ancianos quejones, y por eso Ino temía que las noticias sobre su nueva misión empeorarían la situación aún más.

Ino llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía por qué revelarle la identidad de su compañero de misión a Naruto, era confidencial después de todo. Además se prometió que sí algo fuera de lo profesional se daba entre ella y Sasuke, no lo escondería de Naruto y cuando regresase lo confesaría. Por el momento, su novio no tenía por que enterarse. Lo que no sabes, no puede lastimarte.

xoxo

Ino había partido esa mañana. Dadas sus circunstancias era un poco desalentador tener que estar separados cuando debían estar intentando sanar su relación, pero el deber llamaba.

Aprovechó que tenía tiempo libre, y que Ino no estaba para reclamarle que pasaba mucho tiempo en eso, y se tiró al sofá dispuesto a jugar videojuegos todo el día. Mas su diversión fue arruinada prematuramente por el timbre de la puerta. Con pereza y mala gana, se levantó. Agarró una camiseta sucia que encontró en el suelo y se vistió. Para ponerlo en palabras de Shikamaru, problemático.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana, esperando ver a algún emisario de Kakashi viniendolo a buscar para una misión de último minuto o, peor, al mocoso del apartamento de al lado que tenía la costumbre de tocar su timbre para fastidiarlo.

—No creo que seas patético, todo lo contrario —se llevó una sorpresa a encontrarse con una Sakura con cara de arrepentimiento — Debí buscarte antes.

—Lo sé, Sakura, te conozco — Naruto acomodó un mechón de su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja. Sakura sintió que le flanqueaban las rodillas.

—Sasuke está fuera — Sakura sintió sus mejillas calentarse, nunca había sido tan atrevida, pero acababa de invitar (indirectamente) a Naruto a pasarla con ella. Para su sorpresa, el rubio no pareció muy emocionado.

—¿Cómo así fuera?

—En una misión — los ojos de Naruto se ancharon ante la revelación y sus puños se cerraron. —¿Pasa algo?

—Ino salió en una misión esta mañana.

Sakura sintió su mundo caerse. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke había actuado extremadamente evasivo sobre el tema.

El silencio se creo, estando los dos jóvenes ensimismados en sus pensamientos pesimistas, y no era para menos. Ambos acababan de ser traicionados por sus respectivas parejas. Y por Kami ya habían empezado a crear los peores escenarios dentro de sus cabezas. Sasuke e Ino estarían a solas por una semana o más. Incluso con la antipatía que existía de Sasuke para con Ino en esos momentos, ni Naruto o Sakura dudaban que entre tiendas de acampar y habitaciones de hoteles la chispa estaba destinada a restablecerse.

Se miraron a los ojos, con inseguridades a flor de piel con miedo de ser remplazados, con miedo de perder a las personas más preciadas para ellos. Cuando sus labios se unieron no supieron si fue un acto de venganza en contra de sus mentirosas parejas, o sí fue para asegurarse de que aún tenían a alguien que los amaba.

Inconscientemente Naruto se movió de la entrada y Sakura, sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró al hogar de su mejor amigo convertido en amante. En un santiamén se encontraron en la recamara.

Por lo menos en ese momento se tenían el uno al otro.

xoxo

Ino no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían dejado Konoha. Llevaban cinco horas de camino y ahora tomaban su segundo descanso del día. El silencio que normalmente apreciaría, le estaba causando ansiedad. Las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza.

¿De verdad que a ella le repugnaba su persona? Ino tenía la reputación de ser superficial, pero de verdad iría tan lejos a acostarse con él solo por ser atractivo. Pero él la conocía por varios años ya, y todas las acciones de ella para con él indicaban lo contrario.

Mucho antes de comenzar a acostarse juntos, Ino siempre había sido considerada con él. Ino tenía un huerto en la parte de atrás de su floristería, la razón por la que él sabía esto era porque una vez al mes ella le traía tomates que crecía allí. 'Sé que son tus favoritos', le había dicho una vez. No era secreto que a Sasuke le gustaban los tomates, pero nadie sabía que los que ella le traía le sabían mejor que ningún otro.

Ino también recordaba todos los años traerle flores para su familia en el aniversario de sus muertes. Un año hasta lo acompañó a visitar sus sepelios. Lo ayudaba a elegir regalos para Sakura.Y durante las misiones que habían completado juntos Ino siempre hacía el intento de establecer conversación. Se atrevería a decir que eran… _amigos_.

Por eso que ella estuviese así de distante, ¿le preocupaba? ¿molestaba? No sabía como reaccionar ante una Ino que actuaba como sí él no existiese. Disimuladamente miró en su dirección. Ino se había quitado las sandalias y ahora remojaba sus pies en el arroyo cerca de su campamento. Le estaba dando la espalda, pero todavía podía apreciar su perfil, el sol cayente bañaba su figura, su cabello resplandecía como oro. _Perfecta._ Excepto por el ligero ceño fruncido que arrugaba su semblante. Algo también la estaba preocupando a ella.

xoxo

Sasuke había estado más que hostil durante el viaje. No que esperase menos después de la discusión entre él y Naruto. Ella había querido acercarse a él, pero no estaba segura de que decir y también tenía la sospecha de que Sasuke no estaría muy dispuesto a hablar con ella.

Quizás era para mejor. Estaban en una misión y no podían poner en riesgo el suceso de la misma. Las únicas conversaciones que habían tenido era acerca de su estrategia. De hecho, estaban a punto de finalizar su golpe final.

Durante los últimos tres días habían estado interactuando con la mano derecha de su sospechoso, Matsumoto, y hoy era el día en el cual se reunirían con él. Sasuke estaba terminando su técnica de transformación para disfrazar su apariencia y ella había acabado su maquillaje al retocar su labial. Su cita con Matsmuto era en treinta minutos y no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde. Todavía debían establecer el vínculo de comunicación mental para cuando se separasen.

Cuarenta minutos después, una bonita muchacha vestida en un fino kimono los guió a una sala privada del lujoso casino a donde habían sido citados. Adentro los esperaban tres hombres. Estaba claro que dos de ellos eran guardaespaldas, dado su increíble altura y su apariencia de matones.

Una semana y media atrás cuando leyó la ficha sobre el líder Matsumoto, Ino se había imaginado a un viejo gordo de aspecto desagradable, dientes amarillos y poco cabello… ya saben, el clásico pervertido. El hombre sentado en el centro de la habitación no podía ser más diferente.

No le ponía más de treinta y cinco años, a pesar de que su cabello negro estaba moteado de gris, lo que para nada le restaba a su atractivo, es más, lo incrementaba dándole un aire de madurez. Sus ojos dorados miraban con intensidad penetrante, su quijada cuadrada resaltaba su masculinidad. Y vestía impecablemente. Sin embargo, debajo de esa bonita fachada se escondía un hombre ruin. Ino no tenía que indagar su mente para comprobarlo, era suficiente con la mirada que le dirigía. La estaba viendo como sí fuera un objeto, o una presa, como sí estuviese calculando su valor basado en como ella se veía.

Le causaba nauseas, pero nada podía arruinar su fachada. De camino a aquella sala habían contado, al menos, treinta hombres más cuya labor era asegurar que Matsumoto estuviese bien. No que treinta fuese un problema para ellos, pero necesitaban la información antes de poder actuar. Así que pretendió sonrojarse por la atención que el hombre le estaba dedicando, y miró al suelo. A Matsumoto le gustaban inocentes y sumisas, que sorpresa.

Sasuke y ella se acercaron y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia en manera de saludo. Matsumoto se puso de pie, ignorando la mano que Sasuke le había extendido, y comenzó a tocarla con dedos fríos. Un dedo se posó debajo de su barbilla y levantó su cabeza. Ino sintió que la estaba examinando, como sí fuera un perro de exhibición.

El tipo escudriñó cada centímetro de su rostro, su cabello, sus manos, sus dientes… Ino necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para no morderlo. Matsumoto entonces prosiguió a soltar su obi y despojarla de su kimono. Ino podía sentir las miradas hambrientas de los dos guardaespaldas sobre ella, pero la peor era la de su jefe. _Cruel._ Podía sentir la ira en el interior de la mente de Sasuke, y eso la reconfortó un poco mientras era manoseada por Matsumoto.

—Un millón — dijo volviéndose a Sasuke.

—Tenía entendido que el precio para las vírgenes comenzaba en dos, además está entrenada en los placeres orales.— negoció Sasuke. Parte de su plan era tener en confirmación verbal que el tráfico de estas mujeres era de carácter sexual.

Matsumoto se volvió hacia Ino, una sonrisa codiciosa en su rostro.

—Cinco, sí compruebo lo que dices —Sasuke asintió y Matsumoto hizo un gesto con su cabeza a sus guardaespaldas. Llegó el turno de actuar. Uno de los guardaespaldas guió a Sasuke fuera de la habitación, el otro también salió, pero se mantuvo junto a la puerta.

Matsumoto se sentó en el sofá donde había estado al principio, y ella entendió el gesto. Se arrodilló en frente de él y comenzó a deshacer su cinturón. Por dentro Ino rezaba que Sasuke no tardase, no quería tener que demostrar sus 'habilidades orales' a ese animal. Por suerte antes de que pudiese bajarle los pantalones el tipo la detuvo.

—Primero lo primero— la empujó contra la mesa detrás suyo y separó sus piernas. Ino sabía que Matsumoto no dañaría su mercancía, no había riesgo de que la penetrara, pero aún así tendría que soportar otro tipo de toques. Sintió sus fríos dedos adentrarse en su intimidad y fingió un gemido de placer. No podía estar más asqueada en realidad.

Pero la intromisión no duró mucho, y ella sabía lo que estaba por venir. Matsumoto lucía furioso. Había descubierto que no era virgen. Como kunoichi podía defenderse fácilmente de él, pero Sasuke todavía estaba deshaciéndose del resto de hombres de seguridad. Sí ella revelaba su identidad como ninja en ese momento, corrían el riesgo de que Matsumoto escapara. Así que se dejó de él.

—¿Se cree muy listo? ¿Cree que puede darme esta porquería defectuosa y salirse con ello? — Matsumoto la agarró duro por el pelo y la jaló hasta que estuviese de pie. Sasuke ya casi estaba ahí, lo podía oír en su mente.

—Solo he estado con un hombre, puedo complacerlo, lo prometo — habló con voz delicada, para tratar de apaciguarlo. Pero al parecer no había elegido las palabras correctas.

Sintió el puño de Matsumoto chocar contra su mejilla al mismo tiempo que oyó a Sasuke entrar. Después de eso, lo último que recordó fue el frío del piso.

xoxo

En teoría la misión había sido exitosa, pero no por eso se ahorraron el sermón de Kakashi (y la deducción en su paga). Una vez y dejaron la oficina y el edificio, Ino siguió a Sasuke y lo agarró por el codo.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? — estaba furiosa, porque el señor-perfecto no pudo ser hombre y asumir responsabilidad ante el Hokage.

Sasuke simplemente jaló y liberó su brazo del agarre de la rubia, y siguió caminando.

—¡Háblame! —el Uchiha se volvió para encararla.

—¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! — le gritó — Soy un monstruo, por eso lo maté. Tú misma lo dijiste, en esto me he convertido.

Dicho eso le dio la espalda y continuó su camino.

—Maldición — murmuró Ino para sí misma. Tenía que enmendar eso y ya. Apuró el paso para quedar frente a él y lo empujó contra uno de los árboles, escondidos entre la naturaleza.

—De verdad que eres estúpido sí te creíste eso —dijo refiriéndose al comentario de Naruto. Sin previo aviso, prosiguió a besarlo de lleno en los labios.

Cuando sus labios se unieron, cuando sus lenguas entraron a la boca del otro, fue como la colisión de dos planetas. Millones de partículas estallando para proveer esa eufórica sensación que recorría sus cuerpos y que no tenía nada que ver con el componente físico de la acción.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar, y la rubia cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había cruzado la barrera que ella misma se había impuesto, y a la vez expuso la verdad de sus sentimientos. En la expresión de Sasuke podía leer el entendimiento, él por fin comprendía por que evitaba besarlo. No tenía nada que ver con algo que él hubiese hecho, sino con lo que ella no había querido admitir todo ese tiempo.

Ino se alejó corriendo, quería ir a casa y olvidar que estaba enamorada de dos hombres.

xoxo

Naruto encontró a Sasuke de camino al mercado (sí, su dieta no consistía solo de ramen). Su mejor amigo, ¿ex mejor amigo?, parecía no tener rumbo fijo. No había pasado una semana desde que él e Ino regresaron de su misión y el Uzumaki estaba consciente de lo que había pasado entre ellos durante su tiempo fuera de Konoha: o sea, nada excepto por un beso. Ino había tratado de hacerlo sonar como sí no tuviese importancia, pero Naruto no era estúpido.

Estaba de más decir que los sentimientos de rabia hacia el Uchiha estaban a flor de piel, pero al mismo tiempo también la culpa salía a la superficie. Después de todo, Sakura y él habían aprovechado cuando sus parejas estuvieron ausentes.

Quería estar más molesto que consternado, quería ir a reclamarle, a golpearlo en medio de la avenida por mentirle a Sakura sobre la misión, por no haber tenido la cortesía de avisarle que tendría una misión con su novia (al carajo la secrecía profesional), pero al final simplemente se dirigió a él con el solo propósito de conversar.

Había algo en Sasuke, no podía decir con seguridad que era, pero su postura, su mirada y la manera en que se veía como un niño perdido, indicaba que definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Al igual que la relación entre Ino y Sakura, la dinámica entre Sasuke y él se componía de un balance sutil de camaradería y rivalidad. A pesar de los caóticos episodios que los cuatro estaban viviendo últimamente, Sasuke era su mejor amigo y los mejores amigos no le dan la espalda a sus amigos cuando lo necesitan.

Sabía que Sasuke no iba a admitir que algo andaba mal, y que tampoco se abriría tan fácilmente, pero Naruto tenía prácticamente una década lidiando con él. Tratar con el Uchiha era un trabajo de tiempo completo y de duración indefinida. Menos mal que Naruto Uzumaki era conocido por no rendirse.

—Ey, teme — llamó, pero a duras penas capturó la atención del mencionado que siguió caminando después de una minúscula pausa. Naruto bufó. Sasuke lo iba a hacer rogar.

Corrió hasta quedar a su par y lo empujó duro. —Te llamé.

—Hn — fue la respuesta que recibió. La cual no fue para nada mala. Sasuke había aceptado entablar 'conversación'.

—¿A dónde vas?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos por un trago — acababan de cumplir las doce del mediodía de un día de semana, definitivamente no era el tiempo adecuado para emborracharse, pero el sake trabajaba maravillas en la elocuencia del moreno. Y con eso se refería a que iba de monosílabos a frases.

De nuevo, Sasuke no contestó pero lo siguió hasta un bar de mala muerte. Ninguno de los dos visitaban aquel bar con regularidad, pero sabían que no serían molestados ahí por nadie que conocieran. Además que era un bar donde permitían fumar. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las cuales cedían ante aquel vicio, pero Naruto presentía que esa ocasión meritaba por nicotina.

Unas cuatro cervezas y tres cigarrillos más tarde, Naruto decidió introducir el tema de las mujeres en su vida.

—Sakura te va a matar cuando huela el tabaco en ti, ya sabes como se pone con eso de que es un mal hábito.

—Le diré que es tu culpa.

—¡Como sí eso te fuese a salvar! — dado a que Sasuke no se tensó ante la mención de la pelirrosa, Naruto dedujo que el problema tenía que ser Ino. —Ino odia que la bese después de fumar —

Miró a Sasuke buscando alguna señal de disgusto, pero el Uchiha seguía inmutado. Tomando la falta de reacción como un incentivo, continuó la conversación.

—Ino dice que la misión fue exitosa. No que me pueda dar muchos detalles, pero supongo que todo estuvo bien, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí — murmuró él, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

—Sabes sí ella… eh… sí tuvo que… — Naruto odiaba preguntar, pero cada vez que Ino salía en una de sus misiones de seducción algo dentro de él se oprimía y a pesar de que Ino le aseguraba de que nunca ido más alla que de toques íntimos, a él le seguía incomodando que ella siguiese realizando ese tipo de misiones. Pero que Kami lo libre de la ira que tendría que soportar sí intentaba decirle a Ino que hacer y no hacer.

—Deja de balbucear — lo atajó Sasuke bastante brusco, incluso para él. Ahora Naruto podía decir con seguridad que lo que lo atormentaba era algo que había sucedido durante la misión.

—¿Se tuvo que acostar con alguien?

—Quieres decir, alguien además de mi — y Naruto viró los ojos ante su arrogancia, sabía que Sasuke solo quería mortificarlo. Al menos estaba hablando.

—Ella no _tiene_ que acostarse contigo, ¿o sí? — Sasuke sonrió de lado, pero su semblante volvió a ensombrecerse casi de inmediato.

—No, intervine antes de que algo así se diese.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor? — Naruto se había cansado de rodeos y fue directo al grano.

—Lo maté — Sasuke apagó la colilla del cigarrillo. Naruto lo miró confundido, como ninjas era pan de cada día eliminar blancos. Especialmente para alguien como Sasuke, eso había dejado de ser motivo de arrepentimiento años atrás. —Se suponía que debíamos traerlo vivo, bajo muy estrictas circunstancias teníamos la libertad de acabarlo.

—¿La situación no lo ameritaba? — Naruto sabía que Sasuke no mataba por placer, y no dudaba de su capacidad para discernir una situación de riesgo. Esperaba no haberse equivocado al juzgar a su mejor amigo.

—La golpeó.

—¿A Ino?

—¡Por supuesto que a Ino! — rugió el Uchiha, sorprendiendo a Naruto al levantar la voz. Pero el rubio entendía muy bien su rabia, y es que él también la sintió con solo oír del acontecimiento. Como kunoichis, Ino y Sakura recibían todo tipo de golpes. Él sabía que era un gaje del oficio, y que ellas eran fuertes y que podían cuidarse por sí solas… mas aún así seguían siendo sus chicas y el querer protegerlas era inevitable.

—La golpeó tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, después de eso no supe que pasó…. Algo dentro de mí estalló. —El Uchiha se pasó una mano por el cabello. Muy pocas veces actuaba sin haber calculado sus movimientos, se había dejado dominar por instinto y no podía explicar por qué.

Naruto se rió, no que hubiera algo gracioso en oír lo que le pasó a Ino (él mismo habría matado al bastardo de tenerlo enfrente), sino a lo consternado que se veía Sasuke. Su mejor amigo normalmente era 'emocionalmente constipado', y cuando se veía abordado por fuertes emociones, le costaba asimilarlo.

—La amas — no fue una pregunta, fue la explicación que el Uchiha necesitaba pero que no quería oír.

—No puedo, Sakura… —y nuevamente, Naruto lo entendía a la perfección, porque solo una semana atrás él igualmente se había atormentado con aquel dilema. Había encontrado con quien compartir la carga. Y quizás no sería el fin del mundo. Sasuke, con todo y amargura, era sensible. Ino sería la mujer perfecta para alejarlo de los demonios que lo atormentaban. El rubio comprendió que al igual que él necesitaba de Sakura, Sasuke necesitaba de Ino.

Le dio una fuerte y reconfortante palmada en la espalda.

—Estamos jodidos, teme, creo que amamos a las dos.

Ordenaron una jarra más, porque por el momento beber era la única solución que les quedaba.

* * *

 **Perdón por no hacer revisión ortográfica es que ya quería subirlo.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? Al fin van aceptando sus sentimientos, pero ¿hará eso las cosas más fácil? Esperemos a ver en el otro capítulo. Sí les prometo que viene con limonada (iba a incluir uno aquí durante la misión, pero no encajó y además me gustó que quedara en un beso y ya).**

 **Muchas de las sugerencias piden que traiga a más personas a la fiesta (jo que sí les gusta el drama!), ya es bastante complicado con cuatro pero, por que no! Voy a pensarlo, pero no prometo nada. Sugerencias?**

 **De verdad mil gracias por sus reviews, son muchos más de los que esperaba! Kumikoson4, Lux Havsanglar, Fairy Tail no kyubi, sxem-yui28, guest, Eri, desluvyakeane, javi30, wittzy92, Carlie-Chan, OTAKUFire, CONNIE 23, guest,**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Se despide su amiga,**

 **Ale**


End file.
